The present invention relates to graphical user interfaces in computer systems, and more particularly to progress indicators in graphical user interfaces.
Many conventional computer applications use graphical user interfaces (GUI) to provide user-friendly applications. One type of GUI commonly used is the progress indicator, which is a graphical representation of the application""s progress in performing a task. For example, a well known progress indicator is a horizontal bar which extends as the task progresses.
FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional computer system which uses a GUI progress indicator. The system 100 comprises a central processing unit 102 (CPU), a GUI manager 104, and a display mechanism 106, such as a computer monitor. The GUI manager 104 allows the CPU 102 to communicate graphically to the user via the display mechanism 106. For example, a user may be running an application 108a in a window environment. The application 108a is displayed on the display mechanism 106 in an applications window. Examples of applications include NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR developed by NETSCAPE and ESUITE developed by LOTUS, a division of INTERNATIONAL BUSINESS MACHINES CORPORATION. A task request is issued to the application 108a, for example, to load a particular web page. If the application 108a is maximized, it uses a GUI 110 to indicate the current status of the task. xe2x80x9cMaximizedxe2x80x9d, as used in this specification, refers to the state of the application where its window is open. For example, NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR uses roving comets in the GUI 110 while ESUITE uses a roving square. As the task is in progress, the comets or square continues to move. When the task request is completed, the comets or square stop moving. In this manner, the user is graphically informed of the current status of the task.
However, this progress indicator becomes unavailable when the application is iconified. FIG. 1B illustrates the computer system 100 with the application 108a iconified. xe2x80x9cIconifiedxe2x80x9d, as used in this specification, refers to the state of the application when its window is not open. In a window environment, iconifying the application is referred to as xe2x80x9cminimizingxe2x80x9d the application window. Icon 108b in FIG. 1B represents the iconified application 108a. Conventionally, the application""s name is displayed on the icon 108b. Some applications replace the title with text stating, for example, x% progress completed, or some variation. However, in either case, a graphical indication of progress is unavailable.
Because of the unavailability of the graphical progress indicator, the user must maximize the application""s window again in order to check on the progress of processing of the command. Maximizing the window again requires the reloading and redisplaying of all of the application""s GUI parts in the window. This is both time consuming and a waste of valuable system resources. The burden becomes even greater when the GUI parts include detailed graphics, such as a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) image.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for providing a progress indicator when an application is iconified which indicates the current status of a task. The method and system should be easy to implement and should increase the efficiency of the system. The present invention addresses such a need.
A method and system for providing a progress indicator for an application in a computer system is disclosed. The method and system includes issuing a task request to the application, and graphically indicating a current status of the task request by a progress indicator when the application is iconified. The preferred embodiment of the present invention uses a graphical extension of the icon representing the iconified application. In this manner, the user is informed of the current status of a task request issued to the application without the need to maximize the application. This saves both time and valuable system resources.